deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/That "H" Dude...
2:30Charizard Rideryou only chat man *2:30H to delete my comments? *2:31Charizard Ridermake a fight, geez. *2:31H to delete my commentsk *2:31ParaGoomba348You seriously made an account to delete comments then make death threats? *2:31Charizard Riderand that name rips man... *someone had to say it. *2:31H to delete my commentsbelieve me or not but sometimes i can lose it *2:32Ytmcztmcdon't use an excuse *2:32Charizard Rideryou can? (sarcastically) I didn't notice! *Welcome to the DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki chat! *2:32H to delete my commentsso please stop whining *i won't kill somebody *2:33Charizard Rideroh quit yer yapping *2:33Derpurple@H, you have already been warned and kicked several times by Agent *for your "rage" *2:33H to delete my commentsunless i got brain damage *2:33Derpurpleand you always make the excuse "I'll calm down" *2:33Charizard Rider*makes the cuckoo sign and points to h *2:34Derpurplebut everytime you come back on you rage again *2:34Charizard Rider^ *2:34H to delete my commentsmaybe because i'm a troll *2:34Charizard Riderwell the scram *2:34Derpurplenot helping your case *2:34Charizard Rider*then *2:34Derpurplebut whatever you say *2:34Charizard RiderSCRAM! *2:34Derpurpleits your funeral *2:34Charizard Riderscumbag. *2:34Derpurpleur digging ur own grave here *2:34H to delete my commentswhateva *2:34Derpurple@Charizard, please no insults *2:35Charizard RiderOK *2:35H to delete my commentsyeah calm down chariza *2:35Charizard RiderLOOK WHO IS TALKING! *2:35H to delete my commentsbesides i woke up late *2:35Derpurple@H, last time you said stuff like this you got kicked like thrice *2:35H to delete my commentsthree times not thrice *2:36Derpurpledon't lecture me *2:36ParaGoomba348It's technically correct. *2:36H to delete my commentsgoodsbye *goodbye *2:36Charizard Ridergood riddance *2:36Derpurplecan someone please block this guy, he's done nothing but do stuff similar to this *2:37Charizard RiderPernanently? *2:37H to delete my commentsk *just blobk me *block me *2:37Charizard Ridergrammar fail! *2:37H to delete my commentsi'm hyere so blobk me *2:37Derpurpleyou don't even really have to be here to be blocked *2:37Charizard Rider*face-claws *2:37Derpurplewe just need your IP is all *2:38H to delete my commentsoh *did not know *2:38Charizard Ridernow go, and give us some peace. *2:38H to delete my commentsk *2:38Charizard Riderjeez. *Ytmcztmc has left the chat. *2:39Charizard Rideram I sure you're not firemaxpyro or ray? *H to delete my comments has left the chat. *2:39Charizard Ridergood riddance *Ytmcztmc has joined the chat. *2:40Charizard RiderI thought I would snap *2:40Ytmcztmcwhat was that all about? *H to delete my comments has joined the chat. *2:40Charizard RiderAW COME ON! *2:40H to delete my commentswho here has a 3ds *2:41Charizard Rideragain am I sure you're not firemaxpyro or ray *2:41H to delete my commentsbecause i'm wondering if you get a free card in there *2:41Ytmcztmcwhy do want to know? *2:41Charizard Rider*just stares at this guy *are you joking? *2:42H to delete my commentsbecause i don't want to go to all that trouble *2:42Charizard RiderCAN I JUST HAVE MY SANITY?! *2:42Ytmcztmcpara please do something *2:43H to delete my commentsok calm down dude *2:43Charizard RiderLOOK WHO'S TALKING! *2:43ParaGoomba348H, if you're going to be in this chat, you can't say the things you've been saying. *Rider, you're being just as childish. Let's not. *2:43DerpurpleI really wish i didn't step down from being chat mod *2:43Charizard RiderOK *Shadow7615 has left the chat. *Shadow7615 has joined the chat. *2:44Charizard RiderI'll stop para *2:44Derpurple@Para, H has done this before man *H to delete my comments has left the chat. *2:44Charizard Riderbut this guy is grating me to the point of insanity *2:44DerpurpleCharizard *if he really bothers you that much *2:44Charizard Rideryes ? *2:44Derpurpleif he comes back *2:45Ytmcztmcanys gtg, good night *2:45DerpurpleI think you should leave *@Charizard *2:45Charizard RiderI want to just be a good guy buy he makes me want to get to his liver *and punch it *2:46Derpurplethen leave *Ytmcztmc has left the chat. *2:46Derpurpledon't be the good guy but don't be the bad guy *just leave when he comes *avoid it all *2:46Charizard RiderIm sorry it's just I've been antsy this week.... *I can't think straight *stupid me.... *guess I should try Category:Blog posts